Lying is the Most Fun
by queenchesh
Summary: An unveiled mystery of the secrets in the story of the Dragon's capture in Huceo Mundo. What the colorless pages of the book didn't tell us. What was concealed from us. The fleeting love between Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Cifer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_"Do not stare to long at the moon, the veiw will drive you mad."_

_-_Author Unknown

* * *

><p>The moon was so different here in Hueco Mundo. It was larger, forever shaped into a crescent. It looked a bit like the tip of the thumbnail to her, or that's what she always though when she was little. Whenever her brother would put his thumb up to the moon she wonder if he had the same theory. When she had asked he'd smiled in that way he did, and told her that no matter where you go in the world the moon was never as big as your thumb.<p>

She tested that whenever she missed him, something to keep the tears from rolling down her face. Something he always did. However, she couldn't do that here. She'd already tried, stepping into the farthest corner of her room and raising his right thumb then putting it at all different lengths she could see some part of the moon around it.

The door to her room opened, but she didn't turn. She knew who it was.

The tap of the boots. The ruffle of the cape. The hairs on the back of her neck stood.

Ulquiorra Cifer.

And a Hollow-servant with a cart of food.

It rolled in silently and the servant retreated with a final bow. But not Ulquiorra.

"Woman…" She did not turn to face him.

She didn't _want _to see him either.

"I will not let you starve yourself, woman. Aizen-sama told me to do what I must to keep you healthy and rest assured I will hold you down and force feed you."

At this she turned, hands folded in front of her, eyes intense.

All hell must have frozen over because Inoue Orihime _glared_.

Ulquiorra was unfazed. "Are you hard of hearing? Answer me, woman."

"I am not hungry."

Four simple words, so much emotion pushed into them.

The Espanda's jaw flecked. "You will eat."

Orihime didn't say anything else. Just glared.

Ulquiorra started forward and the girl cringed when he grabbed her arm and hauled her over to the table. She resisted, digging her heels into the carpet and forcing Ulquiorra to half-carry her to the table –fighting the temptation to break her arm completely.

"Let me go!" She swung blindly and her hand collided with something. His face.

The slap echoed through the room and Ulquiorra glared at her.

_Oh, no…_Orihime felt faint.

What would he do with her now? Kill her? No, he always did what Aizen told him. Aizen didn't tell him to kill her. She'd come here willingly and he had manhandled her.

"Please don't…" she whispered hoarsely.

Ulquiorra's grip tightened, but still he didn't move. Undecided on what to do with her now.

"Ulquiorra…" At the sound of his name he stared at her. "I…I…"

"Don't apologize."

The words were stark. They hung in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Very cliche. But I will make something of this dammit!<strong>

**~QueenVamp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Must Not Chase the Boys**

* * *

><p>Orihime watch Ulquiorra give his back to her. Cruelly the faint defiant line of an everlasting frown remained in place. His pale skin blending smoothly with the pristine white of his robes that fluttered behind him as he walked.<p>

This wasn't the first time she'd taken notice to these details.

Orihime found herself now always studying him when he didn't realize it. Or maybe he had and just decided not to comment on it.

Every day he came and tried to feed her. Every day she became more and more addicted to the sight of _him_.

It was just so intriguing to watch how he moved and cut gracefully. Almost like Kurosaki-kun but. . .warrior-like grace woven into the process of everyday rituals. Lifting, moving, stepping, walking, talking, staring, frowning.

Even that little drawn up frown held a candle all its own.

She noticed he was beautiful.

He was so strangely beautiful she couldn't even stand it.

He came to see her the day after that, as usual, he was indifferent, but Orihime noticed the little rise in his shoulders when he felt the dark suppressing energy of the room. As if the walls we slowly closing in. She was laying sprawled across the couch when he entered, staring off, knowing he was there, but failing to acknowledge.

_When did I start to think such…horrible things?_

He announced his arrival and stared at her a moment before chattering on about her health.

_Why am I thinking this way?_

Her eyes trailed the length of his body. The defiant collarbone. His exposed neck. His lithe way of standing.

She just loved to look at him…

But she wanted to touch him too…

_Why?_

His monster green eyes. **Set only on her.**

_Why?_

His pale, pale skin. **Smooth to the touch.**

_Why! ?_

His finger-like fingers. **Weaving deep into her hair.**

Too weirdly beautiful.

Why wasn't he repulsing! ?

God!

…Was there such a thing as a 'god' here? She'd have to think about that…

A hand seized her upper arm and yanked her upwards on the couch. Orihime reacted as a spineless fish would and flopped back and onto the ground.

"Onna!"

That voice. **That calls for me only.**

Orihime glanced at him, eyes wide.

Her face burned red.

"Oh!" She shoved him back and jumped away, nimbly. They both stared at each other a moment and Orihime, of course, broke the silence. "Ah –I'm sorry, you surprised me…I was…daydreaming…"

Ulquiorra stared at her. "Daydreaming?"

"Yes," She down casted her gaze. "I…I do that quite a bit actually."

"Fine. Eat, you do not look well."

The comment stung.

Chewing her full bottom lip she watched him turn and walk away. Oh, so beautifully.

She took the plunge.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I was so lazy with writing it...and fig'ring how to write it...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**We Owned the Night**

* * *

><p>"Hey…wait…!" Ulquiorra turned and the auburn haired woman rushed toward him, her hands finding the back of his neck before she pulled his head down to hers. With the slightest hesitation, she stared into his eyes, seeing shock registering in his wide green eyes before Orihime smiled, softly, and pulled him into a kiss.<p>

It was awkward at first.

This being Orihime's first kiss and the first Ulquiorra has had since before he was a Hollow, but both found a rhythm. Their hands roamed and Orihime's fingers scratched up into his dark hair, he liked that. Ulquiorra cradled her waist, then slunk under the fabric of her cape to stretch up her back, pulling her flush against him.

Orihime moaned, sighing through her nose, and things took a turn. The kiss deepened with urgency and Orihime's lips parted, Ulquiorra's tongue traced her lower lip before mingling with hers. Her fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his head pulled back and she looked into his eyes.

Monster green. The only bright thing she ever saw here.

One of her hands unmated itself from his tress and smoothed over his left cheek, the side without the remains of his Hollow mask. It was lust, not love, but Orihime couldn't find herself to care.

She pulled him down again.

Being here, looked up in a black-and-white tower day in and day out she was searching for feeling. And she could feel whenever Ulquiorra touched her.

Every brush of his long pale fingers across her skin sent chills threw her body.

They fell back onto the bed, wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. . .gosh. . .what have I done?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Drunk**

* * *

><p>When Orihime work that 'morning' she smiled content with herself. Ulquiorra had pressed a kiss to her temple before getting dressed and leaving to perform whatever other tasks he had to do that morning.<p>

She decided to get dressed too and bathe. . .

She went into the bathroom and filled up the tub before stepping into the water, adding multiply perfumes of soup and making ripples in the water. She dunked under, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the bath, gripping onto the edges of the tub to keep her under.

She wasn't innocent anymore. . .Ulquiorra had made sure of that.

Pain had wracked her lithe body, but now she felt. . .blissful.

She smiled in spite of herself.

Somehow everything around her felt intensified.

The spiritual pressure her friends gave off was strong. She swallowed and counted them…five and all were clashing with another.

She felt a ripple. Spiritual pressure. . .fading. . .

It was becoming smaller and smaller until she couldn't feel it.

Her eyes widened and a few bubbles of air slipped past her lips, bobbing to the top like tiny jellyfish.

One of her friends. . .they were. . .

She was losing air.

Orihime shot out of the air, gasping for breath. Her long hair was colored a vivid shade of red from the water, clinging to her back and shoulders like seaweed to a rock. She gasped and arched and chocked, attempting to right herself and crawled out of the tub, grabbing a robe that she had in there she stepped back into her room. Looking around wildly but not sure of what she'd find.

It was only her in there.

Just Inoue Orihime and the _four _familiar spiritual pressures.

It was Ichigo. She couldn't feel him anymore.

She pushed her couch over to the window and climbed on top of it, grabbing the bars and attempting to look outside.

She searched deeper, welding her eyes shut and feeling the area around her. Just four. Still just four.

Oh gods. . .

"Kurosaki-kun!" She screamed.

Hoping, possibly, he'd hear her.

Somehow.

No answer.

Tears rolled quick and fast down her cheeks and she fell back onto the couch, cuddling with the pillows there and stifling her cries into them.

_Ichigo's dead…_

"Ichigo. . ."

The door to her room opened. "What are you blubbering about, you snot nosed bitch?"

It was Melony and Loly.

* * *

><p><strong>yes, I killed Ichigo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Dance Inside**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra heard the screams and knew –for some odd reason just instantly <em>knew<em>- that Orihime had had a visitor. He darted into the Onna's hall.

The bloodstained white walls caught him by surprise.

And none of it was the Onna's.

As he neared the room he saw his sleepy doe-eyed girl clad in her long dress and damp hair. Blood sprayed across her dress and the fairies sprinted around her softly cooing to her as she heaved heavy breathes.

Sensing his approach she turned and lashed out with a shield that Ulquiorra jumped back in surprise.

Ulquiorra slid down the hall, attempting to right himself; he stopped between Grimmjow and Nnortia who were just about to bypass each other in the corridor. They both swore, Ulquiorra ignored them both and charged towards the door again.

Orihime was much calmer now.

"Stay back!" She put up another shield and Ulquiorra slashed at it, getting closer to her, she put up another. "Back back back…"

He broke the last one and by then Orihime was sobbing, he caught her before she collapsed, her fingers curling into his shirt and burying her face there. Murmuring things that made no sense.

Ulquiorra fell to his knees and held her.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Grimmjow.

"Report to Aizen-sama…" he said. "Tell him I have everything under control here. Shut the door."

It was an after though, but after a few swears and Grimmjow took in the damage she'd made to the room, shut the door, and would most likely tell everyone that the woman was worth something. Ulquiorra held her tighter.

_She knows. _He mused. She was getting stronger already.

"Ichigo's dead…he's dead…he's dead…" She looked into his eyes and Ulquiorra's widened.

He'd never seen so many tears.

"Ulquiorra..."

Fighting back the foreign feels in him he catered to her needs. Making her forget.

* * *

><p><strong>oh, what hell will I stur next?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Love The Way You Lie**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra knew she'd find out, someway, somehow that he was the one who murdered her beloved 'Kurosaki-kun', but he also knew it'd take a long delicate amount of time if he could hide his secret from her.<p>

Her arms wrapped around his waist and he sighed.

Why would he waste his time trying the shelter the princess?

If she was bound to find out sooner or later then shoulder he just tell her now?

Why not?

Why couldn't he get himself to say those words?

Perhaps he wanted to lay in her embrace a while longer.

He _enjoyed_ their time together immensely and _loved_ the games they indulged in when cloaked by the darkness of her room. It was a sin and he craved it.

And. . . lying was the most fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Done~!<strong>

**Short, sweet, dark, to the point. A nice little tid-bit story, non? *sigh* 'Curiousity Killed the Cat' (my other _Bleach _fic) now has my full attention.**


End file.
